


You don’t have to stay & Do you want me to leave?

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: Emilie se recupera de la abstinencia a la droga que su madre le había estado dando para provocarle las visiones, y Athos la ha estado cuidando con ayuda de Constance. Cuando esta se marcha, Ninon la releva y le hace compañía a Athos
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter (past), Athos | Comte de la Fère/Ninon de Larroque
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 1





	You don’t have to stay & Do you want me to leave?

Hacía ya rato que Constance se había marchado a dormir. Emilie se agitaba en sueños en el catre que le habían preparado, y Athos daba buena cuenta de una jarra de vino. Habían pasado la noche anterior y todo aquel día cuidando de la chica que creía ser emisaria de Dios, vigilando que no se hiciera daño mientras su cuerpo expulsaba la droga que su madre llevaba dándole tanto tiempo.  
Debía ser ya de noche, aunque con la poca luz que entraba en aquella celda no podía estar seguro. Por ello le extrañó oír pasos en el pasillo que llevaba hasta aquel lugar. Al momento, entró una mujer abrigada con una capa y con un plato de pan y queso en la mano.  
\- Constance me dijo que no habéis comido nada desde que llegasteis. – le dijo Ninon al mosquetero, mientras dejaba el plato en la improvisada mesa que había junto al catre de Emilie - No quería que os quedaseis solo y me ofrecí a venir en su lugar para que descansara más horas.  
\- Gracias – le contestó él, sin apenas mirarla, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla que había al otro lado de la estancia.  
\- ¿Cómo está?  
\- Aún le queda lo peor. Ya ha pasado por el mareo, el cansancio y la irritabilidad. En unas horas despertará y empezará a agitarse, probablemente mientras sufre más alucinaciones o se comporta de forma agresiva; si sobrevive a eso, se pondrá bien.  
Athos estaba agotado, no solo por las horas que llevaba allí abajo vigilando que la muchacha no se hiciera daño, sino por la bebida; y eso se reflejaba en su semblante y en su postura.  
\- Hay algo que deberíais saber, y no creo que haya un buen momento para decirlo, así que este es tan malo como cualquier otro… - el mosquetero la miró algo intrigado por aquella introducción. – El rey tiene una amante, la ha alojado en el castillo, en sus propias habitaciones junto a las suyas.  
\- Lo siento por la reina – Athos no comprendía a qué venía aquella información, debía estar perdiéndose algún dato, probablemente a causa del vino.  
\- Es la mujer que testificó contra mí en el juicio. Ahora se hace llamar Milady de Winter. Pensé que debíais saberlo antes de que os la encontraseis en palacio, o fuese a buscaros.  
Ante esta información, Athos dejó entrever una sonrisa irónica y vació lo que quedaba de vino en su vaso.  
\- No podía ser nadie más que ella… Es como un canto de sirenas, te atrae hacia sí para que te ahogues mientras te usa para salir a flote.  
\- ¿Fue eso lo que pasó? – él volvió a llenarse el vaso y a vaciarlo.  
\- Si os contara lo que pasó, no volveríais a mirarme a la cara. – A Ninon se le partía el alma al verle tan destrozado, pero no bajó la mirada cuando él buscó su mirada con la suya, buscando en ella miedo o rechazo, pero sin encontrarlo  
\- Creo que eso me tocará a mi decidirlo... - él vació otro par de vasos, mientras permanecían en silencio  
\- Se hacía llamar Anne de Breuil cuando la conocí, - dijo por fin - aunque su verdadero nombre es Charlotte Baxon.  
Por primera vez en su vida, Athos le contó a alguien toda la historia, desde el principio y con detalle, desde que había llegado a sus tierras acompañada de su hermano sacerdote, la pelea con su padre por haberle prometido con Catherine de Garauville, su boda con Anne cuando este murió, los meses que estuvieron casados; la caída en la cacería y la muerte de su hermano al descubrir que toda ella era una mentira, y sus delitos anteriores, que solo le había seducido para salir de la pobreza. La sentencia a la horca.  
Le contó cómo había renunciado a sus títulos y tierras y se había alistado a los mosqueteros como forma de redimirse, cuando conoció a Aramis y Porthos. Las noches de bebida por las tabernas de París. Cómo había descubierto que era una espía a las órdenes del cardenal y el papel que había jugado en su juicio por ello. Y cómo ahora pretendía medrar seduciendo al rey.  
\- _No tenéis por qué quedaros_ – le dijo, tras unos instantes de silencio. Daba por sentado que su narración la habría espantado, y que la alejaría de él. En parte, deseaba que así fuera. Así no tendría que languidecer cada vez que se cruzaran en palacio. Mejor sabotearlo él mismo que esperar a que el inefable destino se lo quitase. Pero, por otra parte, deseaba que aquella extraña amistad que existía entre ambos fuera más fuerte que su pasado y más pertinaz que su destino.  
\- _¿Vos queréis que me marche?_ \- él se tomó un segundo para responder.  
\- No


End file.
